


for sale

by harrow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crack, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrow/pseuds/harrow
Summary: As an omega, he had always known that his eventual fate was to be sold off to an alpha, who would have total control over him, and the right to mate him. But somehow he had still never expected this.
Relationships: Rubeus Hagrid/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	for sale

As he was led away from the castle, Draco's mind raced. The auction had gone on longer than he had expected, but still not long enough to prepare himself for his new master. As an omega, he had always known that his eventual fate was to be sold off to an alpha, who would have total control over him, and the right to mate him. But somehow he had still never expected this.

What interest did a brute like that even have in Draco, anyway? Had he fantasized about having a young prince to conquer, who he could manhandle like it was nothing? The amount he had paid was too high to suggest anything but a carnal interest.

As they approached the small building set against the grounds, Draco tried to picture it. The beast's enormous, grimy hands gripping his hips, lifting him effortlessly, and then pressing Draco down with the weight of a giant. Being surrounded by the musk of the man's beard. The idea was terrifying, revolting—and yet, as they finally reached the small cabin, Draco's face was flushed with heat.

The stiff man walking with him, the state's guardian, or whatever, knocked loudly at the door, and a moment later it swung open. Hagrid's face filled the doorway, and he smiled.

"Draco," he greeted. He was still wearing the terrible green suit he had worn at the auction. "Please come in. Would ye like some tea and cakes?"


End file.
